1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a remote control with buttons. In particular, the application relates to a steering wheel remote control for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,435 discloses a level indicating device that has a high reliability and long life. The device includes first and second terminals for receiving a signal.
JP 610 93 964 (A) discloses a series circuit with a LED (light emitting diode) and with a zener diode being connected in parallel to another series circuit of another LED and a resistor for displaying an input voltage level in steps.